


Raspberries

by writingpancake



Series: Raspberries [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARC Trooper Echo/GN!Reader, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpancake/pseuds/writingpancake
Summary: Echo is caught off guard when the love of his life introduces him to what non clones consider normal
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader
Series: Raspberries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174454
Kudos: 3





	Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a tumblr post in which the OP @cherry-cokes-world wondered what it would be like for clones to experience "normal" gestures of affection that nat-borns take for granted.

Echo’s eyes were closed as he focused on the hands trailing his body. The sensation of gentle fingers running over his pectorals and dipping lower across his abdomen caused his muscles to jump and twitch. He hummed a contented moan when a nose pressed lightly against his jaw and lips ghosted down his neck. Light kisses were peppered along the column of his throat and continued, unhindered, down his torso. The lips pressed a bit more firmly on his abdomen and Echo felt a quick surge of elation at the gentle attention his body was receiving. 

_Pllbbbbbtttt_

The sharp push of air and vibration against his stomach was so unexpected that Echo let out a yelp. He thrashed on the bed and pushed his hands against the head resting on his stomach. The sound of laughing cut through his confusion and he stared down at his partner. 

After several long moments of breathless laughter, the love of Echo’s life looked up at him and promptly dissolved into more tear inducing laughter. He stared, bewildered, until the giggles subsided and waited as he was enlightened by a hiccup laden explanation of what a raspberry was. 

He had a moment of thinking how normal this must be for non clones and a feeling of belonging washed over him. It was quickly replaced, however, by a second wave of confusion and the thought how strange nat-borns could be.


End file.
